The present invention relates to writing means using volatile ink, aqueous ink or the like.
A conventional writing means using volatile ink, aqueous ink or the like is arranged such that the pen tip is covered with a cap separate from the body of the writing means, thereby to prevent the ink from being evaporated. Such cap-type writing means presents the problems that a failure to put the cap on causes the ink to be evaporated and the cap may be lost.
To solve such problems, there has been proposed writing means in which the body thereof having a pen-tip hole is provided inside thereof with a pen-tip hole closing member and with a writing unit including an ink tank and a pen tip (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 60-91480).
In such writing means, the closing member and the writing unit are alternately housed inside of the body. This causes the body to be complicated in inside structure. Further, there are instances where the pen-tip hole is not fully closed by the closing member. Moreover, such writing means presents the problem that the ink is evaporated unless the body has a perfect inside sealing structure.